Hide me within your DangerZone
by Kiriyada
Summary: Shinji.x.Shuya If only Shinji had been able to meet up with Shuya, maybe he could have given up his playboy-ways for one special guy. Maybe...
1. Prologue The Beginning

**Title **:: Hide me within your Danger-Zone  
**Author**:: Kiriyada  
**Rating**:: M  
**Warnings**:: Plot-twisting, yaoi, MxM, Oh noes! Gayness! Nudity, Sexuality of the homo variety, males playing with and screwing around with each others' nibbly-bits! Seriously...don't like it, don't read...  
**Pairings**:: Shinji x Shuya, Insinuated Shuya x Nobu  
**Summary**:: If only Shinji had been able to meet up with Shuya, maybe he could have given up his playboy-ways for one special guy. Maybe.  
**Author's notes**:: Yey, my debut fic…well, for this account, at least //Cough// Anyway, yeah…I might love Kiriyama and Kawada, but I do love Shinji. I prefer Shinji's attitude from the manga, so that's what I went with, as for Shuya, it's mostly movie Shuya, but I gave his speech a little more slang than the movie did. I haven't written for either of these characters before, so we'll just have to see how much dignity they walk away with after this. More notes - In the novel, Shuya is commonly referred to as _'Wild seven,'_ and Shinji is known as _'The third man,'_ I really didn't pull those nick-names out of my ass. I take elements from all three media; mostly from the novel, then the movie, and then the manga.  
**Disclaimer**:: I am in no way affiliated with Koushun Takami. I do not own Battle Royale, or any of the characters, places, events, ideas, concepts, or for that matter, anything other than this particular little story that I've written belong. I do not make any money from these writings, I do them for my own sick, twisted sense of fun.  
**One more **:: Enjoy! And please comment / feedback for me :3 And also...I had intended to put this up all at once, but I got impatient with myself, oops....

* * *

Ever since this game had begun, Shuya had been determined to keep an eye on his closest friends –Since he clearly could not save everyone. Too many of them were playing this damned game forged by the government. Akamatsu, Toshimichi, and Motobuchi, just to name a few. Shogo had made it painfully obvious to the rather naïve junior high student that he would not be able to save everyone. So Shuya had narrowed it down.

His priorities now, were this;

Protect Noriko, for Nobu.

Save anyone else who isn't playing this game.

Find Sugimura, because he knew that he could trust him

Stay alive.

And also, find Mimura. Shinji Mimura. The third man.

Shuya had to find him. If nothing else, he had to at least protect Noriko and find Shinji. That was enough. If anyone could find a way off of this island, it would be Shinji. Sure, they had Kawada, but part of Shuya still didn't want to trust Shogo. He was apprehensive, and with good reason. He'd already seen too many of his classmates die and he didn't know how much longer he could hold himself together. If anyone could give him reason not to fall apart, it was Shinji. Well, now that Nobu was…

Oh god, Nobu.

Every single time that Shuya imagined his face, he felt his throat begin to tighten. How he missed Nobu already. They were everything to each other. Everything. No one would ever truly know what Nobu meant to Shuya, he was so much more then a best friend, and now he was gone. It was all because of Kitano, Kitano and this stupid game! Again and again, Shuya could see the collar that was snug around Nobu's neck flashing. The blinking had gotten faster and faster…

'_What is this?'_

'_Help me!'_

…Until finally…

'_Shuya!'_

With one last cry of Shuya's name, Nobu was gone.

_…Goodbye, Nobu…and remember…I love you…_


	2. Part One

**Title **:: Hide me within your Danger-Zone  
**Author**:: Kiriyada  
**Rating**:: M  
**Warnings**:: Plot-twisting, yaoi, MxM, Oh noes! Gayness! Nudity, Sexuality of the homo variety, males playing with and screwing around with each others' nibbly-bits! Seriously...don't like it, don't read...  
**Pairings**:: Shinji x Shuya, Insinuated Shuya x Nobu  
**Summary**:: If only Shinji had been able to meet up with Shuya, maybe he could have given up his playboy-ways for one special guy. Maybe.  
**Author's notes**:: Yey, my debut fic…well, for this account, at least //Cough// Anyway, yeah…I might love Kiriyama and Kawada, but I do love Shinji. I prefer Shinji's attitude from the manga, so that's what I went with, as for Shuya, it's mostly movie Shuya, but I gave his speech a little more slang than the movie did. I haven't written for either of these characters before, so we'll just have to see how much dignity they walk away with after this. More notes - In the novel, Shuya is commonly referred to as 'Wild seven,' and Shinji is known as 'The third man,' I really didn't pull those nick-names out of my ass. I take elements from all three media; mostly from the novel, then the movie, and then the manga.  
**Disclaimer**:: I am in no way affiliated with Koushun Takami. I do not own Battle Royale, or any of the characters, places, events, ideas, concepts, or for that matter, anything other than this particular little story that I've written belong. I do not make any money from these writings, I do them for my own sick, twisted sense of fun.  
**One more **:: Enjoy! And please comment / feedback for me :3 And also...I had intended to put this up all at once, but I got impatient with myself, oops....

* * *

It was dark, Shuya knew that much, but he didn't care to look at his watch. It was hard to tell if it was very late in the day, or very early. He was with Shogo and Noriko and their current zone was safe. They'd be safe, for just a little longer; they didn't have to worry about danger zones. The only danger was found in their classmates. That's right, their classmates were dangerous. That's all that Shuya needed to know.

As Shuya glanced over at Kawada, he wondered if it was easier for him, since Shogo didn't know any of these people. He hadn't actually been a student in their class. Not really anyway. He had been _transferred_ in at the very last minute and forced to compete in this game. Shuya had learned that this wasn't the first time that Shogo had played. He could easily recall those moments were Shogo had pulled away the yellow bandana wrapped around his broad forehead, revealing the scar above his left brow. It looked like it came from a knife, but Shuya had never cared to ask. He only assumed that Shogo had been rewarded with that so called trophy while he'd been forced to bring one of his classmate's lives to an end, just to prolong his own.

"Hey, Shogo…I'll be back, Keep an eye on her," Shuya gestured at Noriko, dark brown hair falling over his eyes, "I'll be back,"

"Where you headed?" Shogo rose his scarred brow in suspicion, clearly not trusting Shuya not to run off and try to find more people to save. He was such a hero. Too much of a hero. Quit being a damned hero.

Shuya tipped his head downward. Ah, bathroom break. Shogo got it. It was almost funny how good they'd gotten at reading each other's movements and expressions. All of them had become so in sync, even Noriko. Needless to say, it was certainly impressive.

Wild Seven Nanahara had made his way just a little ways away from their '_camp_,' he was perhaps twenty to thirty feet away from Shogo's current position. It wasn't really necessary for him to go that far, however, Shuya had wanted to make sure that he knew where he was, and he wanted to keep an ear out for anyone else. He still had hope that maybe he'd find…

Shaking his head, Shuya had lowered his pants, focusing more on the sounds around him than the motions of relieving himself. Thank god, empty bladder. With a heavy sigh, he tucked himself away, tilting his head up and staring at the sky, noting that the moon appeared nearly full. That was both good and bad. They'd be able to see easier, but that also meant that everyone else would have an easier time seeing them as well.

That didn't matter anymore when suddenly the sound of a twig snapping sliced through the quiet air and settled itself in his ear-drums. There was someone there. Damn! He didn't bring anything with him. Not that his own designated weapon –a pot lid, for god's sake!- would do him any good. Shuya went completely rigid; holding his breath as he slowly turned himself. Where was it coming from, what was that noise? Who was it? What weapon did they have? Where they playing?

Please, don't be Kiriyama. Don't be Kiriyama! Not him, anyone but him!

Whoever it was, they were smart enough not to trip the wire.

Shuya pleaded again and again in his mind.

Sugimura! Yukie! Yuka! Satomi! Haruka! Or at least be Shogo or Noriko coming to check on him!

Be someone that won't kill me on sight!

"Shuya?" The hopeful rock star turned his eyes through the words in suspicion. He knew that voice, it was a good voice. He could trust this person. "Nanahara, is that you?"

Everything was alright now. Everything was alright

"Shinji!" Shuya had a hard time not screaming the other's name before he let his common sense snap right in half. Shogo definitely would have slapped Shuya in the head if he'd been there to see the way that the Nanahara boy had practically lunged forward, nearly tackling Mimura to the ground in pure unbound relief. Relief. Shuya had never been more relieved in his life. The breath that he'd been holding had been released to the point where it felt as if his chest had just collapsed.

It was just Shinji, just Shinji. Third man, Mimura. Thank god! Now Shinji could finally join their group, he'd forced Shogo to trust him and then Shinji would figure out everything. They could get out of here! They really could now that they had Shinji on their side! Shuya was in the middle of noticing how warm Shinji was, closing his eyes and almost savoring the smell of sweat and forest that was clinging onto the infamous basket-ball star of Shiroiwa Junior High.

"Hey hey, calm down, will you Nanahara?" Shuya registered the way that Shinji's hand had gone onto his shoulder. It was so comforting, in a strange and almost unbelievable way.

"You have no idea how good it feels to see you!" Shuya sighed out heavily, finally managing to tear himself out of Shinji's grip as he looked up at him, his tired face looking inexplicably rejuvenated in the eerie light that the moon was casting down through the thicket of trees, "C'mon! We should go tell Shogo and Noriko that you're here! Then we can figure a way out of here,"

"Whoa whoa whoa, cool it, man. One at a time, okay?" Shinji rose his hands in a surrendering gesture as he shook his head left to right, the hoop on his ear glinting from his left lobe.

"Huh? What do you mean, Shinji?"

"You really think Mr. Shotgun is just gonna let me join you guys?" He lifted one slender brow, "I just wanted to see _you_, Shuya, not them,"

Naturally, this statement had Shuya taken off guard, "You're not staying with us? Then what are you gonna do on your own? If we all get together, then we can do this! We can get out of here together!"

"I'm all for getting out of here, just relax, alright?" Shinji sighed, "I'm getting a plan together. You should know that I am,"

"Alright!"

"Keep it down a little bit, huh? C'mere, let's talk a little bit, while we've got some time," Shinji gestured to the other, Shuya looked dumbfounded.


	3. Part Two

**Title **:: Hide me within your Danger-Zone  
**Author**:: Kiriyada  
**Rating**:: M  
**Warnings**:: Plot-twisting, yaoi, MxM, Oh noes! Gayness! Nudity, Sexuality of the homo variety, males playing with and screwing around with each others' nibbly-bits! Seriously...don't like it, don't read...  
**Pairings**:: Shinji x Shuya, Insinuated Shuya x Nobu  
**Summary**:: If only Shinji had been able to meet up with Shuya, maybe he could have given up his playboy-ways for one special guy. Maybe.  
**Author's notes**:: Yey, my debut fic…well, for this account, at least //Cough// Anyway, yeah…I might love Kiriyama and Kawada, but I do love Shinji. I prefer Shinji's attitude from the manga, so that's what I went with, as for Shuya, it's mostly movie Shuya, but I gave his speech a little more slang than the movie did. I haven't written for either of these characters before, so we'll just have to see how much dignity they walk away with after this. More notes - In the novel, Shuya is commonly referred to as 'Wild seven,' and Shinji is known as 'The third man,' I really didn't pull those nick-names out of my ass. I take elements from all three media; mostly from the novel, then the movie, and then the manga.  
**Disclaimer**:: I am in no way affiliated with Koushun Takami. I do not own Battle Royale, or any of the characters, places, events, ideas, concepts, or for that matter, anything other than this particular little story that I've written belong. I do not make any money from these writings, I do them for my own sick, twisted sense of fun.  
**One more **:: Enjoy! And please comment / feedback for me :3 And also...I had intended to put this up all at once, but I got impatient with myself, oops....

That was how it all began, Shuya had finally met up with Shinji, but Mimura wasn't staying with them, he was going to go off on his own and do god only knew what. Shuya was worried, but he didn't want to say it. Mimura had a lighter with him, apparently, he'd found it in one of the houses. It's not like the resident would miss it. He kept throwing that small lighter up and down, catching it in his grasp. It was a good thing that they didn't need a fire that night. It helped that it was still summer, and not cold enough to be considered fall yet.

They stayed silent for a good long while, with Shinji staring up at the sky as if he were debating something of grave importance. If it's important at all, it must have something to do with this game. It's just gotta.

"Hey, Shu…?" Mimura started out suddenly, breaking the silence with a tone of voice that had Shuya growing insanely curious as to what was going on in his head.

Shuya glanced up, staring over in Shinji's direction through the iridescent darkness, "Yeah?"

"You a virgin?"

Shuya's jaw dropped, "Wh…what? What does that have to do with anything?" Maybe Mimura was just trying to lighten up the mood? He wasn't doing a very good job, considering the serious expression that was lingering on his face like fresh sunlight.

"Just wanted to know," Shinji shrugged one shoulder gently, "Curiosity, I guess. We are teenagers after all, Shu. C'mon, you haven't tried it yet? No girl special enough for ya?" He teased, probably for self-defense, more than anything.

Shuya looked defensive, "Th…that's not it," He said lightly, a saddened expression creeping up into his features.

"Mmm," Mimura hummed and took a leap of faith, "Got a special guy then?" Mimura hadn't been serious, he'd been joking, but the look on Shuya's face said it all.

The poor guy's eyes had widened, revealing the white's of his eyes clearly surrounding irises the color of fresh and bubbling cola straight from the can. A flush the color of crushed roses was sneaking onto his features and even Shinji could see it in the shimmering moonlight. Nanahara looked as if he'd just swallowed a habanera pepper.

"Shit, Shu, I won't say anything about it. It's not a big deal," Shinji tried to redeem himself with a joke, "Hey, it's me, isn't it?" Throwing a wink, he cocked his head to one side, sighing out loudly and tucking the lighter away. "Shu, man, it's cool, it doesn't bug me. Whatever floats your boat, y'know?" Shinji could see Shuya's Adam's apple bob as he swallowed. Did it really upset him that much that Mimura had stumbled onto his secret. Maybe there was more to it? Shinji couldn't help but wonder who it was. So he guessed after a moment or two of quickly narrowing it down. Who was close to Shuya? He didn't need more than one guess, "It's Nobu…isn't it?" Shinji really never pinned Shuya for that type of guy. Sho? Sure! But Shuya? Little Shuya Nanahara was gay?

Shuya's expression grew grim, as if he was trying to hold it all back. He was most definitely trying to hold it back. Nanahara lowered his head, lacing his fingers together and perching his elbows on the caps of his bent knees. His voice was barely more than a whisper when he finally re-shattered the silent with his answer, "Yeah…It was,"

Shinji took his own bottom lip between his teeth, biting firmly. Shit, shit! It _had_ been Nobu, "Sorry…" He said quickly, under his breath, "…Did he know?" He had to know, right, that was why Nobu had called out for Shuya like that right at the very end. He wanted Shuya's name to be the last thing that he ever said, right?

A slow nod was the answer that Shinji received, "I told him two years ago…" Shuya started out, his words slow as he forced out the story, "He was a little weirded out at first, I could tell. He wasn't used to the idea of his best friend having a crush on him," A pitiful cross between a laugh and a sob escaped his lips, as his lips shook gently from the memories, "A few weeks later, we were hanging out at one of the nearby movie theatres, and he grabbed me and…" Shuya's fingers rose up to his lips, flittering over his bottom lip.

"Your first kiss, huh?" Shinji found himself half-smiling. This was a totally new side of Shuya that he hadn't seen before. He liked the idea of Nobu and Shuya having been so close together. No wonder why you hardly ever saw one without the other. It should have been obvious from the very start that Shuya loved Nobu more than anything. But now he was gone and Shuya could never have him back. Never. It just wasn't fair! Shuya didn't deserve this!

"Yea…" Shuya whispered back solemnly.

"You guys were pretty serious, huh?" Shinji chose his words carefully, wanting to make sure that he didn't upset Shuya too much. It just wasn't fair for him to do something like that to Shuya.

Another shaky nod come from Shuya, "We had some tough times," Relationship-wise, of course, "Nobu didn't like the idea of letting anyone know," Shuya had wanted to tell people, then again, the government wouldn't have liked that very much, now would they? "One of the girls, Haruka, I think…she saw me kiss Nobu in the hallway…" Shuya's eyes were locked onto the very tips of his shoes, "…Nobu blamed me for it, I guess it was my fault," He shrugged gently, "But I was stubborn, I didn't understand how much it bothered him…I never got the chance…" Shuya got choked up, lifting a hand to cover his mouth as his eyes suddenly squeezed shut, "…To tell him how…sorry I was," A hard sob stuck in Nanahara's throat, "He died without knowing just how sorry I was for doing something that he didn't want,"

Shinji could practically feel his own heart breaking in his chest, splintering and sticking into his own ribs. Slowly, he moved over to Shuya, encouragingly wrapping an arm around his shoulder, "Shu…hey…don't say that…." Shinji tried to sooth him, lifting one skilled hand and brushed back several locks of hair, "I'm sure he knew, Shu. He wouldn't have said your name like that if he was still mad at you," Shinji knew he was bringing up painful memories, but he was trying to prove a point, "Nobu died loving you, that's all that matters, Shu," Shinji grimaced at his own words. Shuya knew what it was to really love, even Nobu did but. "That's something that I'll never get to know, Y'know?" Shinji forced a smile.

"But Shinji, You've got all the girls at school… -" Before Shuya could say anything else, Shinji cut him off.

"Don't you get it?" Shinji started, "I don't love them, I don't even like most of them…and they don't love me back either, they're all just fuck-buddies, yea?" It hurt just for Shinji to say this, but he shook his head, not wanting to say anything else about, "So, Shu…you never answered…you a virgin?"

Maybe that was the wrong way to take the conversation? Mimura would know soon enough.

He felt Shuya shrink down under his arm, shifting slightly towards him. Shinji noticed the other close his eyes before he spoke up, "Depends of what you mean by…virgin," Shuya admitted with a swallow, "Nobu and I…we…" He looked down again, "You know…" For some reason, this made Shinji smile, he was glad that Shuya had been able to experience something like that with someone that he obviously cared so much about.

Shinji managed to nudge the other playful, "Be honest, who was on top?" The great Mimura flashed a silent grin as Shuya shrunk down even more, apparently trying to hide his embarrassment. Shuya gave an incoherent reply, "What was that? Didn't hear you, buddy," Shinji teased.

"…I was…"


	4. Part Three

**Title **:: Hide me within your Danger-Zone  
**Author**:: Kiriyada  
**Rating**:: M  
**Warnings**:: Plot-twisting, yaoi, MxM, Oh noes! Gayness! Nudity, Sexuality of the homo variety, males playing with and screwing around with each others' nibbly-bits! Seriously...don't like it, don't read...  
**Pairings**:: Shinji x Shuya, Insinuated Shuya x Nobu  
**Summary**:: If only Shinji had been able to meet up with Shuya, maybe he could have given up his playboy-ways for one special guy. Maybe.  
**Author's notes**:: Yey, my debut fic…well, for this account, at least //Cough// Anyway, yeah…I might love Kiriyama and Kawada, but I do love Shinji. I prefer Shinji's attitude from the manga, so that's what I went with, as for Shuya, it's mostly movie Shuya, but I gave his speech a little more slang than the movie did. I haven't written for either of these characters before, so we'll just have to see how much dignity they walk away with after this. More notes - In the novel, Shuya is commonly referred to as 'Wild seven,' and Shinji is known as 'The third man,' I really didn't pull those nick-names out of my ass. I take elements from all three media; mostly from the novel, then the movie, and then the manga.  
**Disclaimer**:: I am in no way affiliated with Koushun Takami. I do not own Battle Royale, or any of the characters, places, events, ideas, concepts, or for that matter, anything other than this particular little story that I've written belong. I do not make any money from these writings, I do them for my own sick, twisted sense of fun.  
**One more **:: Enjoy! And please comment / feedback for me :3 And also...I had intended to put this up all at once, but I got impatient with myself, oops....

Shinji gave a pleasant laugh and jostled Shuya gently, **"Didn't think you had it in you, Nanahara,"** He jested, trying to make this easier, despite how hard it must have been for Shuya to think about Nobu, after seeing him...well...explode. Even so, somehow, this comment had seemed to raise Shuya's spirits, if only a little bit. Maybe Shinji had been lucky and he'd managed to bring some happier memories up to the surface of Shuya's mind, **"Was it good, Shu?"**

Shuya's flush was all the answer that Mimura could ever ask for. If that was any indication, then it had been absolutely fantastic. Was Shuya's one time with Nobu better than all of the times that Shinji had had with all those girls? He wondered, but he didn't ask. Mimura knew that Shuya was busy letting himself get lost in the past, in obviously happier times.

Silence filled their area, letting Shuya relax as he allowed his eyes to wander over the ground aimlessly before he managed to speak again, **"Why'd you…ask me all of that, Shinji?"** He asked out of pure curiosity, **"You don't…have a thing for Noriko, do you?"** He couldn't help but ask, but Shinji only laughed, tightening his grip around Shuya's shoulder and effectively tugging him closer.

**"Nah,"** Mimura shook his head, **"It's not **_**her**_** that I'm interested in, Shu,"**

Shuya's head snapped up, surprise flittered across his eyes, **"Not her…Wait a minute, You're not…serious, are you?"**

The basket-ball athlete sighed gently, lifting up his free hand and tucking it under Shuya's chin, tilting his head up so that he could scan the other's face gently, **"Yea…I'm pretty serious,"** He said simply, letting his thumb brush over his classmate's skin, **"Y'know, Shu…all the girls I've been with, I already said that I didn't care about them…they were all just easy fucks, y'know,"** Shinji sighed gently, **"I've always wondered what it might be like if I could…y'know, do that with someone that I really cared about,"** Shinji looked both reluctant and almost nervous.

Wait a minute. Shinji nervous. The Shinji third man Mimura nervous?! That just didn't seem right. Shinji must have been dead serious. No pun intended, of course.

Shuya shuddered sharply when he realized that Mimura's hand was sliding back to the other side of his body, moving down and grabbing onto one of Shuya's hands. Instantly, Shuya could feel his hand going clammy under Shinji's grip, **"I know that I'm not Nobu…"** He started out slowly, leaning forward gently and whispering the words against Shuya's ear, causing him to tremble, **"…But I really do care about you…Shuya,"**

Shuya.

Shinji didn't call him Shuya often. It was usually just Shu. But he'd said his full first name, that meant that this was serious. Shinji was serious about this. Shuya could have sworn that his heart stopped for a split second. Shinji really cared about him. Shuya tried to feel guilt about his next actions, he really did. Before he knew it, his body turned, facing Mimura, their hands released one another and Shinji looked up speechless for once – no better than Sugimura.

"**Shuy - …"**

Shinji's call was stopped before it could finish, and suddenly Shuya was closer, their lips were touching and it felt good. Mimura was surprised, Shuya's lips didn't feel like a girl's, they weren't covered in embarrassing and unpleasantly sticky gloss and they didn't taste like bubblegum, plus, he didn't smell like flowers. There was an unusually nice roughness in the kiss that they shared. Is this just the way that boys kissed other boys? Shinji didn't know, but as long as it felt good, then that's all that he cared about. Shinji couldn't even think about pushing Shuya away, especially not after he was able to focus his eyes on the look on Shuya's face.

Nanahara was…

…Was crying.

His eyes were closed and just a few select tears were falling from the corners of his eyes. It killed him inside to see Shuya like that. Shinji's fumbled as they lifted, wiping against Shuya's face as he let himself dive into that kiss, tilting his head and letting his tongue slip out, slipping slowly and tenderly against Shuya's bottom lip. Mimura could hear Shuya let out a low groan, and Shinji smiled. He sounded so good. So very good. Pulling away for air, Shinji shifted himself, kissing under Shuya's eyes and kissing away the lingering tears, Shuya may have tried to say something, but Shinji didn't hear it. Right now, what Shuya said was the very last thing that Shinji was thinking about. One of his arms instinctively went behind Shuya's lower-back; the other cradled the back of his head, lacing his fingers into the soft brown locks. Shuya didn't resist. He didn't resist at all. He fell apart in Shinji's arms, giving himself away freely and moaning lowly as Shinji raided his mouth, tasting all that Shuya had to offer.

Shuya's back hit the forest floor, not caring about any rocks or sticks that he may have landed on, they just didn't matter. Nanahara was focusing only on one thing and that was Shinji and just how hot his lips were.

Shinji had never before thought of himself as gay or even bisexual for that matter, but it looked as though the truth was finally coming out. He'd never felt anything like this before, it was so different from being with all the other girls, and Shinji had been with a ton of them. But this, he liked this, it was so raw and powerful and he liked it. He liked the way that Shuya was moaning beneath him, the way that Shuya's tongue fought back against his mildly, the way that Shuya's hands yanked away at Shinji's school clothing, and more than anything…he just liked the way that Shuya looked there. Shuya lacked what girls had; he didn't have soft breasts and supple curves or large rounded hip-bones or full plush lips, but he had so much more. Nanahara wasn't built like most boys their age, he wasn't built like Shogo or Kiriyama or even Shinji himself. He had lean toned muscles that held a strictly hidden power from all his years in baseball; he also had a certain kind of grace and finesse that even Kiriyama couldn't match – maybe he got this from all of that guitar practice?

As Shinji had begun tearing off Shuya's clothing, he began to realize just how much he liked looking at Shuya's body. Funny that he never realized this before, despite all of the times that he'd seen the other completely exposed in the gym lockers. It didn't seem to matter there though, but now here under the nearly full moon and hidden by the trees, catching shining glimpses of Shuya's skin, well, Shinji had never seen anything more captivating than the little wild seven at this moment.

He never thought that Shuya could be so...so...

Shinji may have been smart, but he just couldn't find the word. It was almost surreal, what was going on at that very moment. Shinji's lips pulled away from Shuya's, allowing both of them some much needed air as Mimura set his sights onto the plain of Shuya's neck. His lips brushed against soft flesh, bumping into that pesky metal collar, and Shinji growled lowly. That thing was so annoying, especially right now of all times. Mimura pulled back momentarily to take both of their coats and slip them under Shuya's back, smiling gently at the sight of Shuya spread out among the coats with his skin glowing, and his eyes staring up at him, flushed lips barely parted as he drew in shaky breaths.

Shinji stayed above the other, hardly moving and hardly even breathing as their eyes locked together. They didn't have much time, it was very likely that neither of them would make it off of this god-forsaken island, but. No! He couldn't think that way. It was no use, he just couldn't keep that positive thought going. Nope, he just couldn't. So for right now, he'd focus on what was ahead of him, and that was Shuya Nanahara.

Slowly, Shinji moved a hand and took a hold of Shuya's hand, lacing their fingers together and pulling the back of his friend's hand to his mouth to press slow kisses against the knuckles, **"I've…never been with a guy, Shu…I don't want to hurt you,"** He admitted gently, giving Shuya a fair warning, **"You can guide me, can't you?"** Shinji didn't realize that he'd just closed his eyes, but he could feel Shuya's curiosity peaking, **"Tell me what to do…tell me how to make you feel the way that you made Nobu feel,"**

Shinji watched Shuya visibly shudder at those words; obviously Shinji knew how to deal with men up to a certain point, because obviously Shuya was affected by those husky words falling into his ears. Shuya's hands moved gently down to Shinji's pants, peeling them away slowly, as if the smaller male was savoring every glimpse of skin that he was allowed. Shuya was used to this, so it would be okay, at least a little bit. From what Shuya had said though, the guitarist had never been on the bottom before, which meant that Shinji would have to be excruciatingly careful with the boy. Oh, he'd be careful, he'd be so careful. There was no way that he was willing to hurt Shuya.

Within mere moments, both of them were completely exposed and vulnerable to the other's gaze, clothes had been thrown across the forest floor, with both of their coats tucked under Shuya to provide at least a little comfort for the boy. Shinji's breath was low and heated as he stared hungrily at Shuya, **"Damn…you grew up fast,"** Shuya only smiled and extended a hand, taking a hold of Shinji's right hand and kissing the palm gently before bringing Shinji middle finger to his lips. Shinji gave a guttural gasp when his finger was enveloped in the wet heat of Shuya's mouth. Mimura may have given a small moan as he watched Shuya sucking on his finger, taking another finger and then one more into his mouth. Three of Shinji's fingers were slowly disappearing into Shuya's mouth, being attacked by a slick tongue and being coated in saliva.

**"Here,"** Shuya said as he pulled the fingers out of his mouth, shifting himself gently and pulling Shinji over him, they paused with a smile. Shuya slowly parted his legs, allowing Shinji to slip between them, his knees quivering by Shinji's sides, **"Just one at first…okay…?"** Gently, he slid Mimura's hand between his legs, guiding his fingers down past his now throbbing length. Mimura was biting at his tongue, growing more and more nervous by the moment.

'_**Stay frosty, man, stay frosty,'**_He chanted to himself.

"**Just relax, Shu,"** Shinji cooed soothingly, **"I won't hurt you. Promise,"** At that comment, Shinji could see Shuya breathing a little easier. Shinji was ever so careful as he allowed the tip of one slick finger to slide against the ring of Shuya's entrance, almost as if he were testing it. Shuya gasped, his muscles flexing gently as he allowed his head to rest against the ground, his eyes focused on the movement in the trees above him. Mimura smiled.

Moments passed by as Shinji tediously slid his finger forward, giving Shuya plenty of time to adjust in between each addition until three fingers were snuggly slid inside that warm passage that not even Nobu had had the chance to explore. Shinji didn't know how to explain it, but this really was different than just fucking another girl at school. He never would have been so careful with them; he never would have cared about them or their own pleasure so much. Before Shuya it was always just about Shinji, he didn't give a lick how much the girls liked it. They seemed to like it more often then not, so whatever, but he just really didn't care as long as they didn't get pregnant. Shinji was a smart guy; he knew that it only took one time and one weak condom to completely fuck your whole life up.

That was definitely something that he didn't have to worry about with Shuya, unless Shuya was some kind of hermaphrodite and he'd managed to never let anyone know. Yea, slim chance.

"**De…Deeper,"** Shinji's ears perked at the husky sound that was surprisingly Shuya's voice. God, he sounded so good like that. Slowly, he obliged, gently pressing the three slim fingers even deeper. Shuya relaxed more and more, breathing hard and letting his eyes hang half open as his fingers clutched into the school-coats beneath them, **"Ahh, Ple...please..."** Shuya had never been reduced to this, but he was surprised that he wasn't embarrassed or ashamed. The only feelings fluttering through him was pure and utter delight, well, it was until Nobu flickered through his mind.

Nobu...

He missed him; he wanted him back so badly.

Before Shuya could stop himself, a sob ran through his throat and Shinji suddenly stopped. Shuya's eyes fluttered open when he realized that Shuya had stopped, **"Shi...Shinji...?" **He half whimpered, biting down on his lip, eyes sparkling with tears as he stared up at the boy above him, Shinji's face was flushed in arousal, as was the stiff member between his legs, but in his eyes was the twinkle of concern.

"**Did I hurt you?"** Shinji breathed out in worry, one arm supporting himself as his other hand lingered between Shuya's toned legs, hand completely still as his arm quivered lightly. He was worried, so very worried that he may have brought unneeded harm to Shuya. That was the very last thing that Shinji had wanted.

"**N...No..."** Shuya moved a hand over his mouth, shaking his head, **"I...I'm okay..."** His eyes continued to water, **"I...just...I miss him..."** Shinji knew exactly who he was talking about; there was no need to verify who it was.

Shinji leaned down, slowly pressing his lips against Shuya's and earning a small muffled moan. Those lips soon moved to Shuya's cheek and then his ear, **"You can say his name...you don't have to say mine...it's okay..."** Shinji urged him lightly, knowing that Shuya was still very in love with Nobu. Shinji could never replace him, and that was okay, as long as he was able to take care of Shuya in Nobu's stead.

"**N...No-obu..."** Shuya dared, voice shaking as he squeezed his eyes shut, **"...No-bu...."** His arms wrapped around Shinji, nails dragging dully against Shinji's naked shoulders as he pulled him close. Shinji took this as a sign that Shuya was ready for more.


End file.
